Falling For You
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: It's time for Micthie to make her mind up.


**I had this idea for a one shot so I thought id write it down, I hope you like it. Please review, thank youuu. Btw i'm sorry if there are any mistakes i'm super ill and writing to try and distract myself. **

Why do I still feel like this? I have a girlfriend. I'm not _meant _to feel like this. It's not fair on me or on her. I thought I was over this; the desperate need to have her. I thought it had passed but seeing her with him… it killed me.

"Mitch I don't get why you care so much? You have Selena and Joe is great for me, why don't you want me to be happy? You have someone so why can't I have someone?" she asks looking up at me from my bed.

I pace around my room and stretch my hands out trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Of course I want you to be happy don't be ridiculous Lex, I just don't want you to get hurt either! You can't just be with Joe for the sake of it because you think it'll make you happy, it wont if you don't really like him." I say looking her directly in the eyes.

"Well thank you for concern but I know what I'm doing" she says flatly as she gets up from my bed and heads for the door I regret what I said and soon as the last word leaves my mouth. I grab her arm and stop her.

"Alex, stay Please I'm sorry for what I said but can't we talk about this? You never let me in anymore! I have no idea what's going on with you recently"

"Because you never ask! You're always off with Selena!" she shouts, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She slumps down on my bed and looks down at her hands; I sit next to her and taker her fidgety hands in mine.

What she was saying was true. I hadn't asked her what was wrong because I feared what the answer might be. I take a deep breath.

"Well I'm asking now, tell me" I say calmly.

"I…I…I just, lately I've started feeling…" she fumbles each word awkwardly and quiet.

"Feeling what?" I whisper

"Feeling feelings… for you" she stutters.

And there it was. The answer I most feared. I was expecting it but it still hit me like a ton of bricks. I needed to get out this room, It was suffocating me. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes. After a minute or two I pull away and look her in the eyes, silently apologizing. I get up and walk out of my own bedroom. I can hear her shouting after me but I don't stop. I need to talk to Nick and sort this out. Anything that I tell Alex now will be un thought through and confused. I walk quickly out my front door and jump in my car.

"Help me." I say as I fall back onto Nick's bed and rub my hands over my face.

"Dude… I don't know what to say" he responds swinging round to face me on his desk chair.

"Helpful" I state.

"I'm sorry Mitch but what can I tell you that you don't already know! You have to choose!"

"Urgh I know that, but how?!" I exclaim.

"Well lets see there's Selena who's 100% gay, 100% sure she likes you plus she is smoking" he says smirking, I glare at him.

"What? She is" he shrugs.

"I know but you don't get to say it!"

"Well anyway, then there's Alex. Who has 'feelings' for you, doesn't really know what she is sexuality wise _buuut _you've been in love with her since like the sixth grade. It's a tough choice."

"Well thank you Nicholas for your insight, as always you have been most helpful." He rolls his eyes at me but then comes over and pats me on the back.

"Seriously though Micth, you're going to have to choose. Either way somebody is going to get hurt but you need to decide what or who you really want"

He was right of course but I didn't want to have to hurt anyone! I should be over the moon that Alex has feelings for me but all its done is confuse the crap out of me.

"Thanks man" I say fist pumping Nick as I walk out his bedroom door.

"Where you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to go somewhere and just think for a while" I say turning around.

"Ok bro, call me if you need me"

I pull up outside my old high school and get out the car. I walk around and sit on the outside field where I used to have lunch everyday. I lay down against the grass and close my eyes.

"_Hey Mitch wait up!" _

_I turn around and see Alex running at full force towards me._

"_Hey" I say as I spin her around in a bear hug, "How you doing?" _

"_I'm great" she says beaming up at me. "How about you?" she asks playfully taking my hand, I hate the way it tingles at her touch. I gently pry my hand from hers and shove both my hands in my pockets._

"_I'm good thanks, I saw Selena this weekend" her face drops considerably. I knew it would, it always does whenever Selena is mentioned and I don't know why I brought her up but I cant help it. _

"_Oh yea? How was it?" she asks even though she doesn't sound that interested. _

"_It was amazing!" I say smiling._

"_What did you do?"_

"_Well… I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" _

"_Really? Oh Mitch I'm so happy for you!" she smiles and gives me another hug, holding onto me tighter than usual. _

That was over 5 months ago and although she was fine-ish at first Alex's behaviour got stranger as the weeks went on.

The first 3 months of my relationship with Selena where perfect. I had managed to suppress my feelings for Alex and I was content with Selena. She was a great girl and she made me genuinely happy. But the past 2 months, things started to change. Alex would leave whenever Selena was brought up in conversation and she rarely spoke to me about anything important. We spoke about little trivial things but never about anything really meaningful.

Her mood was ever-changing, she would be relatively ok with me one day and then she would completely ignore me the next. I spoke to one of our mutual friends, Miley, about it once and all she offered was "Obviously its because she likes you Micth! How dumb are you?" I scoffed at her and told her to stop bullshtting with me but after she told me her opinion I made up my mind not to ask Alex what was wrong on the small possibility that Miley was right; I couldn't handle all of that. I also felt guilty for actually liking the idea of Alex liking me. I had a girlfriend and it was wrong of me to think about Lex like I did but with her recent behaviour I knew the choice was bound to happen and now the time was here where I actually had to decide, I was confused as hell.

My phone buzzed ad I hoped it was Alex. I opened my phone and saw that it was in fact Selena asking if I wanted to meet up. At that moment I knew what I had to do. I text Selena asking her to meet me at the park in 20 minutes.

As I sat on the park bench I couldn't stop jiggling my leg. I looked up and saw Selena waking towards me.

"Hey beautiful" she greeted me smiling.

I get up and hug her feeling the familiar smell of her hair filling my nose.

I kiss her forehead and smile loosely.

"Hello little one, come sit down" I request taking her hand in mind, I note the way it doesn't tingle like it does with Alex.

"Sel, I need to talk to you about something" I say breathing shakily out my nose.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asks.

"Look, erm… I like you Selena I like you a lot." Her warm brown eyes bore into mine but I don't feel anything, I don't notice anything special about them like I should. There just eyes to me and I hate myself because I cant stop thinking about another set of brown eyes I'd rather be looking into.

"But?" she asks.

"But… I don't think this is going to work." I let out.

"Why not?" she questions as a look of sadness falls over her face.

"Because I'm in love with somebody else" I state simply, deciding that it would be better to just tell the truth. She deserves that at least.

"Is it Alex?"

"H…How did you know that?"

"Please Mitch it doesn't take a genius to see how in love with her you are, I was always holding onto the hope that maybe you would feel for me what you feel for her but I guess I was just fooling myself. You've been distant these past couple of months and I guess in all honesty I have just been waiting for this day to come" she says looking down.

"Selena, I'm so sorry. You're beautiful and one day you will find someone who does feel that way for you. But it's not me, I like you and you make me so so happy but the way I feel for Alex.. it's just.." she lifts up her hand to shut me up.

"Its fine Mitchie, I get it don't worry." She smiles gently at me.

"God I'm an idiot! Look how perfect you are and I'm here breaking up with you"

"You love her" she shrugs "and that's all there is to it. You have to go to her."

We both stand up and I hug her for probably longer than I should. I cant help but well up a little I mean I know I may not be in love with her but we had a relationship and for a while I was crazy about her its just there's another girl who I'm crazier about.

"Good bye Mitch" she says breaking the hug and I watch her as she walks off.

By the time I get back to my house it's dark outside and raining lightly. As I climb out my truck I see Alex open my front door and start to walk down the drive.

"Lex wait!" I shout catching her attention.

"Where were you? I waited all day but you didn't come back" Her voice cracks and her eyes are puffy and red. It breaks my heart to think that she's been crying all day alone in my room.

The rain picks up noticeably.

"I had some stuff I needed to sort out" I answer.

"What stuff? With who?" she questions.

"Well first nick.. And then Selena." I say quietly.

"Oh.." she whispers and begins to walk off again.

"Alex wait! It's not what you think!" I shout again. By this point her hair is drenched but she has never looked more beautiful. The moon reflects perfectly of her skin as she stands desperately in front of me.

"What is it then? What is it that I think?"

I walk up to her and cup her cheek with my hand, my fingertips burning.

"I broke up with Selena" her face breaks out into an enormous smile but she quickly composes her self again and looks me stern on the eyes.

'Why..um.. Why would you do that?" she sniffs.

"Because its you Lex, with you its easy and when we're together I forget about everything and for the past, I don't know, 8 years? All I've ever wanted to do is kiss you and be yours. There is nothing I want more than to just be with _you. _But I never could and it was like I was gasping for air but I could never quite catch that last breath because you are the last inhale I need and I never could breathe easy because the thought of not holding your hand and not kissing you suffocated me. But now, you tell me there's a chance that I might be able to do those things and actually be with you. Well id be crazy not to take that chance."

"Well there is no chance" she replies and I feel my heart sink.

"What? But I thought you said.."

"There is no _chance_ because it's not up to chance. Me and you, we're meant to be and that just how it is. No chance or might about it." She smiles

I feel my lungs fill with air and its like my whole body has been lifted. A face-eating smile takes over my face and I dip down and capture her lips with mine.

In this moment I feel everything fall into place.


End file.
